The Beginning Of the Ashes
by Adoring Pastel Bumblebee
Summary: Reid wakes up horrified at what he's done . . . now him and his mom are dead. How could this have happened? One shot. My submission to the Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest.


Reid ran to the washroom bursting into tears, "What the hell did I do?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, but no one answered, the whole place was empty of life.

He slammed the door open and ran right back out of the room in a hurried panic trying not to cry, of course that wasn't possible anymore.

He rapidly ran around the abandoned warehouse checking every room for someone who could see him, someone who wouldn't want to see him.

After investigating the whole warehouse he decided to look outside.

As soon as he walked outside he saw her, his mother was sitting on the stairs of the fire escape.

"Spencer," She said calmly as she turned around.

Spencer felt like he was about to throw up, "I'm sorry Mom! I didn't mean to I swear to god!"

"Didn't mean to do what?" She asked seriously.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked. "You're face . . ." with this he motioned towards the transparent duplicate of his mother's burnt skin. "You have to remember. Mom, you're dead."

"What! Don't you lie to me Spencer! That's horrible!" Diana was yelling in anger now.

"I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to light the fire. He forced me, he was crazy, he had a gun," Spencer said practically begging for his Mom's forgiveness.

What he was saying was mostly true. He was sorry. He hadn't meant to light the fire. But there was no one there with him that night.

It all started at the end of their last case. It was an especially gruesome case this time and the whole team was absolutely disgusted by it.

There had been nineteen murders in one month. The un-sub would abduct local teenage girls and their single mothers by waiting at their house with a gun. After he had them kidnapped he would rape both of them in front of each other, they confirmed this by the videotapes he would send to the team each time. At the end of the videos he would kill the mother first then the daughter. He shot each once per leg, then waited a few minutes, then in the stomach, and finally the head. The morning after the bodies would be found naked outside of the teen's school with their make-up done.

At the end of the case they found him when he got over-confident and live-streamed one of the rapes/murders. Garcia tracked down whose computer was airing it and from where. It turns out that it was a lap top stolen from a local Best Buy and that the video was streaming from Spencer's dad's address.

When they showed up at the house the agents quickly snuck inside. As they walked down the stairs into the basement one of the stairs creaked. William Reid quickly turned around and pointed his gun at his son.

"You shoot I kill Spencer," William screamed, "All these women have just been practice for you Spencer. Just bait to find you, you ruined my life. Now you're going to pay for it, and I am going to enjoy the hell out of it!"

A sadistic grin spread across his face as he moved to pull the trigger.

There was a loud gunshot and William Reid fell to the ground with a bullet in his forehead. Inside himself something snapped and after that day Reid didn't talk to Emily Prentiss.

Reid was forced to take time off for the sake of his mental health after that case. This didn't work out very well though because as he sat alone in his room day after day he hallucinated.

He would see his father yelling at him and argue with him every hour of the day.

Spencer really didn't want to kill his mother, but his father made him.

Was it Reid's fault that William held a gun to his head? Was it his fault William told him that he was a disgrace? Was it his fault that the only way his father offered him forgiveness was killing his mother and himself?

Reid fought it and fought it and fought, but after three days of constant fighting he had no control left. That night he went to the mental hospital where his mother stays, covered it in gasoline, and lit it on fire causing an explosion that killed forty people and turned them to ashes.

He then ran home grabbed every single pill bottle out of his cabinet, after taking every pill he fell unconscious and slipped away . . .

A few hours later he woke up in the abandoned warehouse.

**A/N: All mistakes are my fault as this has not been beta-read. This is my entry to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase's Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest! If you like this please review thanks! :)**


End file.
